hanakokunfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanako/Synopsis
Table of Contents Home • Hanako-san of the Toilet • Faeries (Yousei-san) • The Boy Exorcist • The Misaki Stairs Arc • The Confession Tree • The 4PM Bookstacks Arc • The Donuts • The Little Mermaid Arc • The Tea Party Arc • The Three Clock Keepers Arc • Searching Arc • Reach Out Your Hand • The Hell of Mirrors Arc • Delivery • The Summer Light Arc • Mokke of the Death • Picture Perfect Arc • Esoragato Arc • Study Camp Arc References Story Hanako-san of the Toilet Hanako first appears after Nene summons him. He introduces himself as "Hanako-san of the Toilet", a supernatural and No.7 of the school's Seven Mysteries. Contrary to the rumours, Hanako is a boy, though the rest of it is true: he can fulfil his summoner's wish in exchange for a price. He asks Nene for her wish (to have her feelings reciprocated by her crush, Teru) and agrees to help fulfil it, handing her a tattered book of love strategies. Hanako warns Nene that borrowing a supernatural's powers comes with a heavy price, and claims that he doesn't have such tools anyway. Reading from the love strategies book, he then asks Nene if she has any special skills. Hanako follows Nene to the practice garden, where she reveals that her secret skill is gardening, though he seems unimpressed by this. After hearing Nene's story of why she started gardening, Hanako points out that Nene would be fine with anyone at all (though she denies this), and that she doesn't even know anything about Teru. When Nene tries to change the topic, Hanako pulls out a message card and pen for her to give a present with. Though Nene says that she's done that before, he encourages her to try again, since she's worked hard until now after all. The next day, Hanako is watching with Nene as Teru finds the gift of summer vegetables on his desk, and tries to console her when her gift is misinterpreted, then suggests using her other skills. Hanako steals Teru's shirt cuff button so that Nene can fix it, and brings her a lunchbox and recipe book so she can make a character bento for Teru, but both strategies fail. Finally, he plans for Nene to collide with Teru at a corridor corner, but it also fails when Nene misses his signal and runs out too early. The Faeries The Boy Exorcist The Misaki Stairs Arc The Confession Tree When Nene is cleaning the toilet, Hanako asks her to meet him at the tree after school the next day. At the tree, Hanako confesses to Nene and prompts her to reject him when she doesn't immediately respond. He takes down the Confession Tree when it reveals itself. Afterwards, he realises that Nene is crying because she hadn't realised it was a false confession, and explained that the kiss on her cheek had been a protection charm. Before Nene can leave, he catches her hand and apologises, asking her to stay until her tears stop. The Young Exorcist Arc Hanako is on the rooftop with Nene and Kou when Teru appears. When Kou follows him the next day, Hanako is returning the Mokke's stolen items, and asks Kou to help him retrieve an item that the Mokke hid up on the round tower. He falls down the tower when Kou loses his grip in a gust of wind, and later returns Kou's earring which had been hidden there. However, when Kou declares he won't exorcise him, Hanako pushes him down and threatens him with the knife, until he is hit with lightning from behind by Teru. Hanako attempts to defend himself against Teru, though he is unable to summon the hakujoudai due to the lightning cage, and Teru stabs him. When Teru tells him to give up and move on, Hanako retorts that he still has something to do here, and vanishing would only be a blessing. Kou saves Hanako before Teru can exorcise him, and Teru finally agrees to leave the matter to Kou. When Kou asks Hanako if he's still crying, Hanako reveals a bottle of eye drops, saying that Kou won't be able to exorcise him if he's tricked so easily. The 4PM Bookstacks Arc Hanako is mentioned several times early in the arc, though he does not appear until later. In the library, Nene wrongly assumes Sakura is Hanako's girlfriend based on her description of him. When Kou arrives at the toilet, he finds a message left by Hanako, saying that he's gone to a meeting. Hanako is mentioned multiple times in Nene's book from the 4PM bookstacks, including her contract with him, her poem after Hanako first takes off his cap, and finding out his true identity. Hanako only appears in person when Kou and Nene are being pursued by the butterfly version of Nene. He takes it down easily before greeting Kou and Nene, then pushes them apart. Hanako then stops Tsuchigomori from bullying Kou and Nene for reading about the future, and finally introduces him as No.5 The 4PM Bookstacks. Hanako explains the Seven Mysteries' role in protecting the school's peace and his suspicion that there is a betrayer among them, using a human assistant to change the supernaturals' rumours. He suggests temporarily removing the Seven Mysteries so there will be no risk of them going rogue and asks for Tsuchigomori's Yorishiro so Nene can destroy it. When Tsuchigomori agrees on the condition that Kou and Nene tell him their personal secrets, Hanako asks if Tsuchigomori will fight him otherwise. During the "fight", Hanako pats Nene after her made-up exchange diary with Teru is revealed, but otherwise stays uninvolved until Kou demands him to say something. Hanako asks if Tsuchigomori wants to hear his secrets and he declines, but Nene and Kou refuse to let go. Hanako finally admits to liking plain handmade donuts, though he reacts defensively at Tsuchigomori's comment. When Tsuchigomori opens the bookcases leading to his Yorishiro, Hanako and Kou prepare to charge in but are stopped by Tsuchigomori, and Hanako tells Tsuchigomori to take care of his assistant before the bookcases close. When Nene removes the seal from Tsuchigomori's lunar rock Yorishiro, she sees a memory of Tsuchigomori and Amane in 1969. When Nene wakes up in the infirmary, Tsuchigomori confirms that the person who'd changed his future was Hanako's past self, Amane. After Tsuchigomori leaves, Hanako reappears with Kou and Yako, jumping onto the bed and thanking her for destroying the Yorishiro. Afterwards, Hanako confronts Tsuchigomori in the corridor, asking if he told Nene anything. The Donuts Hanako observes that Nene has been acting weirdly, not complaining about toilet cleaning, and not looking at him either. He is also shown being upset when Kou told him that they wouldn't be cleaning the toilet that day, and sneezing while Nene is talking to Kou about him. Hanako is overjoyed when Nene gives him the donuts as she is also acting normal. The Little Mermaid Arc Hanako is stunned by Tsukasa's appearance, and doesn't react until Nene shoves him out of the way. He slams Nene down onto the floor before finally coming to his senses and leaving. When Nene goes to Tsuchigomori for advice, Hanako is revealed to be hiding behind a curtain in the room. After the fishes pull Nene into the pool, Hanako catches her with a net before she can drink the mermaid's blood. He tells them that Nene likes him, regardless of how their world is like, and threatens to turn them into sashimi if they continue. Hanako then apologizes to Nene and thanks her, promising to tell her everything someday. Mitsuba Arc Hanako appears with Nene when Kou drags Mitsuba to the toilet, and suggests doing something about his lingering attachment. He tells Nene to stay away, and says that it'll merely increase his work slightly if something goes wrong. Hanako is playing cards with Nene and the Mokke when the hakujoudai alert him, and he hurries out of the toilet, donning his cape. Hanako stabs and slices through Mitsuba's changed form, pulling Kou away when he is released. He grabs Tsukasa, demanding to know why he did this, and breaks down when Tsukasa mentions the murder before disappearing. He tells Kou that death is the end and nothing can begin after it. The Tea Party Arc When Yashiro and Natsuhiko fall into the 'boundary', Hanako's voice is able to be heard through a radio that the Mokke's are carrying much to the relief of Yashiro. Hanako jokes about Yashiro's antics and how it is such a handful to have an assistant like her. As Yashiro explains the situation, she quickly apologizes to him before he resumes to help her. He explains about the place mentioning it is out of nowhere and is able to lead her back towards Hanako through the many doors. He carefully explains about the doors emphasizing that some doors are dangerous and she would have to be careful. As Yashiro finds the door that she is seemingly familiar with, she meets the Hanako-kun when he was a human formerly known as Yugi Amane. After their short encounter, Hanako quickly sends her his way, catching her with a big smile on his face. Hanako notices Yashiro's odd clothing and presumes to change her into her school uniform which he is familiar seeing her in. He smiles welcoming Yashiro back happily. The Three Clock Keepers Arc Yashiro and Kou quickly explain the situation as Hanako mentions it is the work of a supernatural and explains how only one of the Seven Mysteries could have caused this. He quickly explains the Three Clock Keepers, one that can stop time, turn back time and move time forward. Hanako explains why the Clock Keepers never wanted to see him again due to his dirty joke. Hanako mentions how one of the Keepers are hiding in the school as points towards a direction sensing a presence. He points towards Yashiro's class as Hanako explains how he finds Aoi a little suspicious. Hanako apologizes to Yashiro as he possesses her trying to seek information from Aoi using perverted gestures as Akane Aoi intimidates them before chasing 'Yashiro' and Kou. He presumes to hit 'Yashiro' as Hanako flies out of her body much to his surprise. After forming a temporary alliance with Akane, they watch Aoi in the auditorium before Hanako summons Hakujoudai using it to attack the stage lights as Yashiro watches in fear before Hanako reassures her everything is fine. After luring School Mystery No.1, Akane presumes to attack Hanako. They decide to take it somewhere else as Akane explains the situation calling Yashiro and him similar in terms of their contracts. Akane calls Hanako a slimy, perverted brat as Hanako is shown to be relatively offended by this. They figure out the culprit of the time change is Mirai, the other Clock Keeper before Hanako points his knife towards Akane's neck calling them the ones that are behind the disturbances. Akane calls Hanako a thoughtless supernatural that has murdered someone as Yashiro defends him. They form a temporary team. Hanako tells Kou not to let Mirai touch Yashiro. As Mirai flings herself towards Yashiro, Hanako is shown to be distressed. Mirai mentions about Yashiro's short lifespan, as Hanako hugs Yashiro in a way of protecting her. Hanako looked worried before smiling as he explained the situation. It is then known Hanako knew that Yashiro was going to die early due to the fact Yashiro was able to summon him in the first place. Hanako tells Kako, the Clock Keeper who can turn back time to bring it back to the state as it was in before. Hanako mentions that no matter what there is nothing he can do about Yashiro's life span. Searching Arc Hanako is seen in No.5 place at the start of the Arc hiding behind the curtains. Yashiro is then seen trying to find Hanako, as she checks the practice garden which he was previous idling around in. She then finds Hanako at the school rooftop as he is shown to be lost in thought. He is shown to be surprised as she presumes to brag about 'her love letter'. Yashiro notices Hanako's behaviour as he explains that even though he is a ghost, they still have their worries. Yashiro being unaware of the situation she is in doesn't understand why Hanako is so down. Yashiro decides to cheer Hanako up the same way that he did for her. She proceeds to kiss Hanako on the cheek making him flustered as Hanako seemingly tries to kiss Yashiro on the lips before Kou enters yelling loudly. Hanako thanks Yashiro for everything as Kou notices Yashiro melting because of the fact that 'her love letter' was addressed to Aoi. Reach Out Your Hand The Hell of Mirrors Arc Something to be Delivered The Summer Light Arc Mokke of the Dead Picture Perfect Arc Category:Synopsis